


Play With Me Like I'm Made From Steel. Not China

by Shannonwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Dom Zayn, Gags, I'll add more as I think of them, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Louis, Sub Niall, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannonwrites/pseuds/Shannonwrites
Summary: All Niall knows is he's never been contented with his sex life. In fact, his best orgasm has been from his own hand and his best mates’ stories- not thinking about his best mate...that'd be weird. Okay, so maybe he knows too much about Louis' sex life. Which is how he found himself to being roped into going to the BDSM clubIt was there he was introduced to Liam Payne and Zayn Malik, the most gorgeous men he'd ever seen in his life. It was also there that he found out he was one thousand percent sure that he wanted to be a sub. Their sub.





	1. Chapter One

All Niall knows is he's never been contented with his sex life. In fact, his best orgasm has been from his own hand and his best mates’ stories- not thinking about his best mate...that'd be weird. But thinking about what his best mate tells him. Not having to be in control, his body belonging to someone else, being tied up and made to beg for it for hours.  
  
Okay, so maybe he knows too much about Louis' sex life. Which is how he found himself to being roped into going to the BDSM club Louis and his boyfriend often frequent.   
He'd tried to claimant he was going in as a Dom. After all, admitting you wanted to be taking control over was actually very daunting. But Louis had given him one glance and then burst out laughing, obnoxiously so. So much in fact that he highly resembled a hysteric hyena on acid and Niall made sure to tell him as much. And since the comment made Louis seem at least slightly offended, Niall was satisfied enough to admit that yes, perhaps he would be a terrible Dom.   
  
As it was now, Niall was sat in Louis' room groaning about what to wear. He was in way over his head here and was almost tempted to go back into his room, put the golf on and pretend none of this had ever happened. That was a strong almost though, the strong bit being Louis would never let him back out now.  
  
"Found them!" Louis grinned and walked back out with the tiniest shorts Niall had ever seen in his life. He wasn't sure they weren't briefs to be fair. He could already feel his face heating up. There was no way on this earth that he was ever wearing those. He'd die of mortification. His internal monologue about the devastation those shorts would do to his pride was cut short but the deep voice of Louis' boyfriend, Harry.  
  
"You're not funny." He said sharply. "How would you like it if the first time I took you there I made you think you were wearing those. In fact, you can put them on now and wear them tonight if you think this is so bloody hilarious." He scolded him.  
  
At least Louis now had the decency to look somewhat ashamed, why did he never look like that when Niall had a go at him? He called foul play! "I'm sorry sir, sorry Niall. Was just a joke." He apologised meekly. He glanced at Harry. "I don't actually have to wear them, do I?" He asked.   
  
Harry sighed heavily. "No, but you will if you carry on." He then looked to Niall. "It's really not that sort of a club mate. I know it sounds scary, but me and Lou wouldn't go if it was one of those wear nothing ones. That arse is mine for a starter." He said with a cheeky grin and then smacked Louis' arse, earning a squeak and playful glare from the smaller boy. "What would you usually wear to a club?"   
  
Niall shrugged. "I dunno, probably a black polo and some trousers."  
  
"Oh, I know! Wear your purple trousers, they make your arse look fantastic." Louis piped up. "And that's a serious suggestion this time."   
Niall shrugged. "And you reckon that'll look alright?"   
"Mate, you'll look amazing. Trust me." That was a tall order when it came to Louis, but Niall was ninety percent sure Louis wouldn't purposefully sabotage him. Still, he looked to Harry for confirmation, who nodded in response. "There's just no trust here is there." Louis huffed.

***

An hour and half and two JD and coke's later and Niall was ready to go. He'd straightened the annoying, floofy bits of his hair and styled it up into a quiff. He'd gone with the purple trousers, Louis had good advice sometimes. Even if his own style only ever included a Burberry shirt or Adidas tracksuits. He was relieved to see Louis wasn't in his booty shorts. There were some things you just didn't want to see of your best mate. Both Louis and Harry were dressed pretty normal. White tees and skinny jeans. Although Harry had a v-neck so long, it was a wonder he didn't just wear an open shirt.

"We ready to go?" Harry asked, mostly directed towards Niall.

"Yeah, ready." He was absolutely shitting himself, but he was ready for sure. He knew if he didn’t go now, he never would. He had to metaphorically grow some balls and get out there. “So, it’s not all creepy old men is it?” Niall asked as he got into Harry’s matte black SUV.  
  
Harry burst out laughing. “Do Louis and I look like creepy old men to you?” He asked and then narrowed his eyes. “Wait- I just walked into an insult, didn’t I? What I’m trying to say is; no, it’s not full of creepy old men. I think the oldest person I know of at the moment is thirty-three. And you’re twenty-six, so that shouldn’t be an issue.”

Niall shook his head. “Please, don’t remind me of me own age. I like to still think I’m twenty-one. At least I’m not pushing on thirty like Lou.” He smirked, earning himself a smack upside the head from the aforementioned man.

It didn’t take long for them to pull up outside of the club. It was nothing like Niall was expecting. He’d been imagining some sort of black and red schemed building with a sign featuring a naked woman- ergo any strip club he’d ever seen in his days. But it wasn’t anything like that, from the outside it didn’t look like much at all. It almost looked like a building that could contain offices. Plain. He stepped out the car and took a deep breath as he walked inside with Louis and Harry, trailing a little behind them.

He suddenly got stopped in his tracks when he collided with another body. “You lost?” The security guard asked. Niall opened to mouth to say that he was very much lost, but more metaphorically, not in geographically terms. But nothing quite came out and he ended up resembling a goldfish.

“It’s okay Paul, he’s with us.” Harry said. “New to the scene and wanted to explore his options. He’ll take a blue wristband.”

Niall frowned. “But I like the green one. That’s me favourite colour.” He huffed; a bit insulted that Harry thought he had the right to just choose for him. He was Louis’ dom, not Niall’s.

“The green one is for matched doms, the red is for unmatched doms, the yellow for matched subs and the blue for unmatched subs. It’s to stop confusion. For example, I’d be rather offended if a dom approached me as he would a sub. Or if he approached Louis thinking he was up for grabs.” He explained.

Niall nodded. “Oh, that makes sense. Sorry.” He said a little sheepishly. Harry just laughed good naturedly and shook his head to let him know it was okay. Niall got his wrist band on and headed into the club with the other two. The outside was most definitely deceiving. The inside was more of what he’d imagined. Though the colour scheme was black and white rather than black and red, and it was classier than what he thought it’d be. He was impressed, more than impressed.

He followed Harry and Louis to a booth near the bar, happy to take a step back for a minute. There were already two men there that Harry and Louis seemed to already know from friendly greeting they gave each other. Louis’ grin turned mischievous. “Actually lads, there’s someone I want you to meet. This is Niall, new to the whole scene but born to be a sub. Reckon he needs a really experienced dom or two, you know?”

“Louis! That’s quite enough, remember what your business is and what isn’t.” Harry scolded him and sat down at the booth.

“What? I’m just saying. You noticed their wristbands are red? Anyway, Niall this is Liam and Zayn. Harry and I have known them for a good while since coming here. They’re together but they’re both two dominant for each other. Reckon they need a nice Irish sub you know-“ He was going to continue his rambling but got cut short by a sharp tug on his hair.

“Do _not_ make me remind you again about what is, and what isn’t your business. Or I promise you, you will be punished for it.” Harry told him sternly.

“Ah Harry, it’s alright. He was only trying to help.” Niall spoke up, feeling compelled to trying and get Louis out of trouble. He felt a hand of the back of his neck and turned around.

“I wouldn’t step in on them two if I were you, Harry knows what he’s doing.” Liam said with a gentle smile. “But why don’t we leave them to hash it out? Give us all a chance to talk.”

Niall had to admit; they may have both been the two most gorgeous men he had ever laid his eyes on. Both his type in completely different ways. And he’d only known them for all of ten minutes, but he could feel the authority radiating off them, how they expected to be respected from the get-go. It was incredibly sexy. How could he say no to an offer so tempting? “Uh…Yeah, sure.”

Liam led the way to another booth where they could just sit and talk the three of them. Liam and Zayn sat next to each other, Niall opposite them “So Niall, how old are you?” Zayn asked.

“I’m twenty-six, just turned. What about you two?” His right leg was bouncing up and down with nerves. Here he was trying to have a civilised conversation with them, and all he could do was picture them naked. It was ridiculous.

“We’re both twenty-six too. I’ve just turned, and Zayn will be twenty-seven next February.” Niall almost couldn’t believe they were the same age as him, something about them just made them seem so much older. Or made Niall feel so much younger anyhow. “Where do you work?” Liam asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“I’m the owner of a pub, family business.” He chuckled and cleared his throat a little. “How me and Lou became friends actually. He was one of the first bartenders I’d ever hired in there. What do you two do?”

“I work in financing and Liam’s a lawyer. One of the best in the country in my opinion.” Zayn smiled/

“But Zayn’s opinion is very biased, don’t be fooled.” Liam laughed. “So, you just exploring being a sub or are you actually looking for a dom?”

“Uh…well I.” Niall went a little red at the question. “Maybe a bit of both? I really want to explore being a sub, but at the same time I’d love to have a dom to guide me with it. I’ve watched Louis and Harry for years. And I want it, you know? I’ve never been properly satisfied, and I think this may be why.”

Liam smiled a little at that. “Well Zayn and I aren’t ones to just demand a full-fledged relationship with a sub from day one. But I think maybe I have an idea that would help us all out. How would you like us to train you? Every newbie dom or subs needs good training and I think it’d also be a good way for us to get to know each other. And although we’d of course write up a contract, it wouldn’t be anything permanent. It could be a training period of let’s say, two months, you could learn more about being a sub and we could see how it fits into our relationship?”

Niall nearly choked on thin air. It would have been the perfect comical moment for him to drink water, he would have spat it back out again everywhere. They were just so forwards, and he absolutely loved it. “I think- well yeah, I think that’d be wonderful actually. I’d love to.”

Zayn smiled brightly, a way that lit up his face entirely. Niall barely knew him, but he had a feeling Zayn wasn’t a bright smiler often, he was glad it was him who’d managed to put it on his face. “Perfect, why don’t we go for dinner on Friday? In the meantime, we’ll write up a contract, a list of limits, and a list of expectations and we’ll have it sent via email?”

Niall nodded a little too eagerly and got his phone out. “That’d be great, yeah. Uh, do you want my number and I’ll text my email over?”

Zayn nodded and swapped his phone for Niall’s. “I’ll text you Liam’s number too.” They exchanged their details and then Zayn and Liam stood up.

“We should get going. But we’ll be in touch. And we expect everything to be read and filled out by the time our date comes? Understood?” Liam asked.

Niall nodded his head and licked his lips. “Yeah, understood. I’ll see you Friday then?”

Liam and Zayn both gave him a big smile. “Yes. Friday. We’re looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall goes on his first date with Zayn and Liam and they talk through their rules and contracts...smut ensues.

The email didn't come through until the following Monday. Not that Niall had been staring at his computer for two days straight or anything. Nope. Not at all. Although he was starting to get slightly worried that it had all been a big, horrible joke and Niall was the unknowing punchline. Which, Louis had assured him or more than one occasion that he wasn't. And he didn't get his arse tanned for prying into his business for nothing. In fact, he promised to kick Niall's arse if he didn't make a good go of it with Zayn and Liam.

But then the moment came where he refreshed his page and a new email was there from Zayn.   
_'Hi Niall,_  
It was wonderful meeting you on Saturday night, we hope you're still as keen on our arrangement as we are. Please find attached a contract, which we will go through with you after dinner on Friday, rules, and a list of our red, green and yellows. Please fill in your own next to ours, please don't worry if they're not the same, everyone has their own limits. We would never judge. Are you familiar with the traffic light system? Make sure you have studied the rules and contract and know it well by Friday.   
Zayn x'

Niall reread the email a few times, just to make sure he'd completely read it properly. He debated on clicking the attachments straight away, but the temptation of having further communication with Zayn and Liam was all too tempting.

_'Hi Zayn,_  
I've got all the attachments and will read them asap. Yeah, I'm still really keen on this arrangement. I'm excited for Friday. Louis has given me a lot of basic knowledge on everything so yeah, I know about traffic lights. Green is good, yellow is slow down, red is stop. Or limits wise green is into it, yellow is maybe and red is a hard limit. Do you want me to email you my list back or shall I just bring it on Friday?   
Love Niall x'

He didn't realise what he had said until he sent it. And now all he wished was that he could go back in time and take away the love. It just seemed too keen and Zayn hadn't put love. They were gonna think he was some sort of creep. He decided to get the kinks list up and start reading through it and filling it out himself.

'List of limits and kinks subjected to Zayn Malik, Liam Payne and (sub). Everything on this list must be respected and followed. In no way must anything be ridiculed, forced to change, or ignored. Or risk termination of the contract.

  * Age Play- red
  * Anal Sex- green
  * Anal Plugs (small) – green
  * Anal Plugs (large) – yellow
  * Anal Plugs Under Clothing – green
  * Animal Roles – red
  * Asphyxiation- yellow
  * Bathroom Use Control – yellow (time frames but not actual watersports)
  * Beating (soft) - red
  * Beating (hard) – red
  * Blindfolding- green
  * Blowjobs (giving/receiving) green/green
  * Biting- green
  * Bondage- green
  * Bondage (under clothing) – yellow
  * Caning- yellow
  * Catherization- red
  * CBT- green
  * Chores – green
  * Clothespins- green
  * Cock rings/cages- green
  * Cock worship- green
  * Collars- green
  * Cuffs- green
  * Cutting- red
  * Dildos- green
  * Double Penetration- yellow
  * Edging- green
  * Electricity- red
  * Enemas- green
  * Exhibitionism- yellow
  * Eye contact restrictions- yellow
  * Face Slapping- yellow
  * Figging- green
  * Fisting- green
  * Fire Play- red
  * Foot Worship- green
  * Gags- green
  * Golden Showers- red
  * Hairbrush Spanking- green
  * Hair Pulling- green
  * Hand Jobs (giving/receiving)- green/green
  * Hot Oils- green
  * Humiliation (private)- green
  * Humiliation (public)- yellow.
  * Ice Play- yellow
  * Kneeling- green
  * Knife Play- red
  * Lectures for Misbehaviour- green
  * Lingerie Wearing- yellow
  * Medical Scenes- red
  * Mummification- red
  * Nipple Clamps- green
  * Over the Knee Spanking- green
  * Orgasm Delay- green
  * Orgasm Denial- green
  * Outdoor scenes- yellow
  * Paddling- green
  * Phone Sex- green
  * Riding Crops- green.
  * Sensory Deprivation- green
  * Servicing- green
  * Sexual Deprivation- green
  * Spanking- green
  * Spreader Bar- green
  * Standing in corner- green
  * Strapping- green
  * Suspension- yellow
  * Urethral Sounds- red
  * Uniforms- yellow
  * Whipping- red

Niall was pleased to find that his limits mostly matched with Zayn and Liam’s, of course there would always be some differences, but he was happy with how he filled it out. He saved it and printed it out just in case he was meant to take it with him, and not send it over. Even though, it was only Monday and he still had four more days to get through until he could see them. The more he thought about it, the more unbearable the wait was.

He clicked back onto his emails to find Zayn had replied, which had put a big smile on his face. If they were replying back and forth like that, they must be as eager as he was.

‘_I’m excited to see you. Keep it and we’ll look through and discuss it Friday, it gives us more time to spend together. Do you feel comfortable doing it in a restaurant or would you rather come and eat at our place? Either option is more than fine with us. We’re just worried for your comfort. _

_Love Zayn x’ _

Niall was more than over the moon to see Zayn had written love too. It made him feel less embarrassed about sending it himself.

_‘Brilliant, cheers for letting us know. Maybe dinner at your house would be better? I dunno if I could get through talking about this in public without going bright red and spluttering like an idiot…May still happen anyway._

_Love Niall x’ _

A response came through almost immediately and Niall felt like a giddy little schoolboy getting a text from his first crush all over again.

‘_No worries. Friday it is. Liam will be picking you up at 6pm sharp. I’m sure you’ll read it in your rules, but we don’t tolerate tardiness. So please be ready. We’re looking forward to seeing you. You should get some rest, it’s late. _

_Love Zayn x’ _

Logically Niall knew it was a suggestion, but it felt like his first order from them and he didn’t want to disappoint. He shut his laptop off straight away and sent a text goodnight to Zayn instead. He’d look at the rules and contracts another day. The limits list had taken far longer than he expected and had really taken it out of him. Besides, it gave him a way of feeling like he was following their orders until he actually saw them. And that was enough to comfort him to a deep sleep.

***

Niall was drying up cups after a long day at the bar. It was rare he had to work behind it anymore, he just did the admin and general upkeep now that it was established, and he had enough money to pay bartenders. But one of the girls had called in sick, period cramps apparently, he hoped that wasn’t an every month thing. Mostly because he was too embarrassed to question it. He, being a typical man, went bright red in the face and told her to rest well. Sometimes he wondered just how up to the job he was. He was never made to be a boss; he was too nice. And although that’s what initially attracted people to the place, it didn’t serve well for the serious issues of running the bar. He was much better with customers than his own staff. He sighed heavily and _finally _but the last cup away. Done.

“You look worse than I feel.” Niall turned around and rolled his eyes at Louis.

“Yeah, yeah. Rub it in. You know, my life would go a lot smoother if you just took my offer and owned half the bar with me. You’re way better at the crap I can’t do.” Niall frowned.

“You mean at anything that displeases anyone in anyway? And you thought you could be a dom.” Louis scoffed and patted his arm. “Besides, you know I can’t. I’m too busy being amazing at _my _job. The kids need me.” He was a teacher at a rundown secondary school. He had a way with the kids there. They related to him the way they didn’t any other teachers, he manged to get their respect and convince them that a GCSE in English was worthwhile. He had good results. Results that had offered him places in higher paid, private schools. He’d always declined them though. The kids at his school needed his help, and one day he was going to be head.

“Oi, come off it. I’m not that much of a pushover.” He really was. “You taking me home or not?” He grumbled and got the keys to lock up behind him.

“Bold of you to assume I wanna take you home. At least buy me dinner first.” Louis teased. “Speaking of dinner; heard anymore from Zayn and Liam?” He asked.

“Thought Harry already walloped you one for getting into my business?” He asked with a hidden smirk as he locked up the door behind him.

“Cheeky git, Harry did wallop me one yeah. But, I don’t see him around right now, do you? And you should be _thanking _me. I got a red arse for the sake of you finding two very sexy doms. I think that was a real sacrifice on my part.” Louis waited for Niall to lock up, which was actually rather considerate of him considering how much it was pissing it down. They walked to the car together and Louis got in and heated before starting up again. “_So, _have you heard from them?” He asked, driving off home.

“Yeah, they emailed me yesterday actually. Or Zayn did, but I’m presuming he passed on the message to Liam.” Niall shrugged. “Going to theirs for dinner Friday night, and they gave me the contract and necessary shit to look through until then.”

“Mate, that’s great. And you’re going to their house?” He wiggled his eyebrow. “Reckon it’s going to get kinky?” He asked with a cheeky grin.

Niall scoffed. “As if I’d sleep with someone on the first date.” Though, he wasn’t sure how much that’d hold up. All it took was one look at them and Niall was as hard as a rock. He was done for already.

“Please, if it weren’t for Harry, I’d been on my knees for them. Don’t tell him I said that.” He said quickly, as if Harry was around right that second for Niall to snitch to.

By the time they’d gotten home, ate a bit of dinner and gotten ready for bed, it was well past 2am. But Niall didn’t have to be at the bar until 6pm for stock take, so he could stay up late without it affecting him all too much. He opened his emails again and clicked on the rules, best to get them studied. He didn’t want to be slipping up on his first night.

‘_Rules for Submissive are up for discussion and may change/alter for submissive’s needs. The following is just a guideline of what the dominants are expecting of submissive although some rules (marked with a *) are set in stone.’ _

  1. Submissive must be respectful at **all** Not only to his dominants but also to everyone surround him. Respect is not the same as being subordinate and does not mean the submissive has to do what everyone else tells the to do. *
  2. Submissive must address dominants by a respectful title of their choice when in a scene or in trouble, though both dominants prefer the title sir. This rule may be overlooked if in a public place where the submissive can’t say it *
  3. Submissive is to strip of clothes when they enter the dominants house. It is always of a warm temperature, so weather won’t permit any different.
  4. Submissive must obey dominant’s orders to the best of their ability, unless they feel it’s unfair in which case, they can use their colours and it will be stopped and discussed. *
  5. Submissive must not touch themselves without permission*
  6. Submissive must not watch porn without permission
  7. Submissive must not cum without permission*
  8. Both dominants and submissive must not have any sexual relations with anyone else while under this contract*
  9. Submissive and dominants must use their colours. There will never be any shame brought upon by the use of colours. *
  10. Submissive must be honest with dominants. Trust is important in any relationship. *
  11. Submissive must try their best to not feel scared to come to their dominants with any troubles, worries or concerns. Dominants will never abandon their submissive and will offer advice and comfort to their best of their abilities. *
  12. Submissive must terminate contract at anytime they feel they are being abused, hurt or are unhappy. This relationship is about trust and happiness. *
  13. Submissive must get 8 hours of sleep a night.
  14. Submissive must put their health first and make sure they’ve eaten at least 5 fruits and vegetables a day.

Punishments will be in coordination with both dominants and submissives limits and will be discussed before being delivered.

I, _Zayn Milk _dominant and I, _Liam Payne_ dominant agree to adhere to the rules on this list. I,______ submissive agree to adhere to the rules on this list.’

Niall had many mixed emotions by the time he had finished reading the rules. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but to have so many to do with his own wellbeing really touched his heart. He thought it was going to just be what he couldn’t do, but it was more what he should do. Especially when it came to being safe with himself. He printed it off and signed it, more than happy with all the rules on the list. Most of them he followed anyway. Though he guessed there was no more staying up until 4am for him. Not that he really made a habit of it anyway, only because he was desperate to read through some more rules. He’d have to show Louis tomorrow, just to get an opinion from someone more experienced. He shut his computer off and slipped into bed. He was exhausted and slightly turned on, though it was weird. Even though he didn’t have any rules to follow yet since he wouldn’t be their submissive until Friday, he couldn’t bring himself to touch himself. Now that he’d seen the rule, he didn’t want to break it.

***

It wasn’t until late Thursday evening that Niall checked his emails again, pulling up the contract. He really needed to have that read through quickly. He’d spent all of his spare time on Wednesday studying his rules, so he’d know them off by heart and had went to bed achingly hard again. Which had admittedly made him a little snappy today. You can’t blame a guy though; he was too used to wanking by now.

‘Contract of domination and submission.

We, _Zayn Malik _and _Liam Payne _will be fair, strict and loving doms. We promise to correct any behavioural problems and reward any good behaviour. We will always make sure our submissive is safe, happy and cared for. We will use the submissive for our pleasure while respecting the submissive limits and providing extensive aftercare. We promise to never abuse, hurt or mistreat the submissive.

Signed; _Liam Payne__, __Zayn Malik_

I, _Niall Horan_ will be loyal, respectful and obedient to my dominants. I will always safeword out of situations if I need to and do my best to serve. I will be used for my dominants pleasure and understand that my sexual pleasure isn’t my own anymore more as an extension of my dominants. I will always be respectful, honest and try my hardest at every task bestowed to me. I will accept punishment and correction with good grace.

Signed; Niall Horan

The contract will last for two months, at which point it will be revisited and revised if needs be.’

Even though he was still yet to meet with them, it just felt so much more official. And as Niall went to bed, he realised it was the last time he’d be going to bed as just himself, and not as Liam Payne and Zayn Malik’s submissive. And that thought alone was enough to send him to a deep sleep, dreaming of what was to come.

***

Niall must have gotten dressed and redressed over fifty times now. That was definitely an exaggeration but still, the point was there. He was stressing out. He wanted to make a good impression on his doms. Though he wasn’t sure if the no clothes rule was going to apply straight away or not. He looked himself over in the mirror and frowned. No, he was scrapping the skinny jeans, they made him look too boyish. And the grey trousers would have to go too, they were too boring. He wanted to impress, not depress. He sighed as he pulled it apart once more and finally saw what he was looking for, pale yellow tight fitted trousers. It came as part of a two-piece suit, but he figured he’d leave the jacket- far too formal. The trousers did wonders for his arse, though his balls couldn’t quite say they were all that happy with the tightness of it. He locked himself over once more in the mirror and them smiled. Decent. He glanced at the top and his eyes widened. Shit, he had five minutes to get past Louis and out of the house.

He grabbed his papers to bring with him and a ran down the stairs. “Bye Haz, bye Lou. Enjoy having the house to yourselves for a bit. No fucking in my bed.” He said as he made a break for the door.

“No promises! Get some dick, God knows you need it. Been a grumpy arse the last few- _ow._” Louis huffed and rubbed his bum as it was giving a sharp smack by Harry. “He started it.” He grumbled and jumped out the way of another swat, he’d pay for that later. “Have fun Ni! You look great.” He then shot Harry an innocent smile. “See? I am nice.”

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Niall. “Try not to turn into a brat like this one. And try not to be too nervous yeah? The lads are just as excited as you are, been going on about it all week.” He said to comfort him.

Niall shot them both a warm smile and waved once more. “Bye lads.” He called as he ran out the door. He was hoping to be waiting outside ready for Liam, but when he got outside, he saw Liam was already there inside his car. He walked over and opened the passenger door. “Hey, sorry, have you been waiting long?” He asked and then glanced at Liam’s clock on the dash. Shit, why did it say 6:05, that was _not _the time on his clock.

“No, I just wanted to make sure I was on time.” He laughed and then followed Niall’s eyeline to the clock. “Oh, that’s five minutes too fast. You’re on time, relax.” He smiled warmly and reached over to take Niall’s hand. “It’s going to be a chilled evening; we don’t want you to stress.”

A blush filled Niall’s cheeks when Liam held his hand and he smiled a little. “Thank you. Sorry, I just want to show you that I can be good.” His voice was quiet, it still didn’t feel quite natural admitting it out loud. But it did feel like a weight off his shoulders.

Liam smiled. “We don’t have any doubts that you are, plus you were on time. That’s exactly what we wanted. Come on, let’s get you home before Zayn has _my _head for being late. He’s cooking up a right storm.” He laughed and squeezed Niall’s hand before letting it go so he could drive off.

Niall smiled and settled back into the seat. “Actually, I had a question.”

Liam smiled. “Fire away.”

“When we get there, do I have to strip or does that rule not apply yet?” He asked.

“How about we get through dinner first yeah? And then when it comes to having a talk about everything you could strip then, get ya used to it and it might help you get into the right mindset.” Liam pulled up at his house and got out the car, quickly jogging over to open Niall’s door for him. “Come on then little one, let’s get you inside.” He then frowned. “Do you mind that nickname? I don’t have to call you that.”

Niall shook his head as he got out of the car. “No, I quite like it actually.” He smiled and walked to the door with Liam. As soon as they entered Niall could smell what he presumed was his dinner and it was making his mouth water slightly. He’d always been a lover of food. He followed Liam into the kitchen and smiled at little at Zayn. “Hi.” He said somewhat shyly. Again, what the hell was wrong with him? He was never shy. But then again, he supposed he had never been a submissive before.

Zayn walked over and gave Niall a kiss on the cheek and then pecked Liam’s lips. “Nice to see you Niall, you’re both just in time. Dinner’s almost ready. You do like lasagne, right?”

Niall nodded. “Yeah love it, just can’t eat anything too spicy. Otherwise, I’m the least fussy person you’ll ever meet.” He chuckled.

“Brilliant. Could you do us a favour and take the salad into the dining room? Liam will lead the way. Babe, I need you to take the cups and jug of water in.” Zayn gave his orders and it sent a shiver down Niall’s back. He was sure there was going to be some awkwardness at first, but the way they spoke to him reminded him of how easy it was with Harry and Louis.

“Yeah, no problem.” He smiled and took the salad bowl, following Liam’s lead. He set it down in the spare space and then helped Liam set the glasses down.

“Cheers Ni. Feel free to sit down, Zayn will bring the rest in a minute.” He ruffled Niall’s hair. “Really glad you’re here, feels like you fit right in already.” Liam sat down at the table and patted the seat next to him for Niall to sit down. When he was seated, Liam’s hand moved to rest on his leg, rubbing his thumb gently across it. It was odd, but it was soothing to Niall, relaxed him nicely.

Zayn came in with their dinner and served it up. “Help yourself to salad Niall.” He smiled and sat down. “How was your week?”

Niall waited for both Zayn and Liam to get their salad before getting his own. “It was okay. Work kicked me arse a bit though. Had a girl call in sick so I had to cover her shift, which meant I had to catch up on admin. It was just a bit of an avalanche you know? Knowing I was coming here tonight really got me through the week though.” He smiled.

Zayn and Liam both smiled. “Us too.” Zayn said. “And I trust you’ve read through everything I sent you?”

Niall nodded eagerly “Filled it in and signed it too sir.” The title just slipped from his mouth and he couldn’t help but blush a little, taking a bite of his food so he could stop talking for a minute and think before he spoke.

Liam squeezed his leg reassuringly. “We’re glad to hear that. We’re also glad to hear you using our titles. You don’t have to use them, but don’t be afraid to in normal conversations okay?”

Niall nodded. “Just sorta came naturally I guess?” Liam and Zayn eyed each other, that was a good sign. It meant Niall was comfortable around them, but also knew their authority. It was the ideal situation really.

It didn’t take long for dinner to be eaten, and Niall offered to help wash up, but Zayn waved his hand in dismissal and said it’d only take him two seconds to load the dishwasher. Dinner had been fun, it turned out that they had a lot of the same interests and very similar humour, all seeming to bounce off of each other. Niall couldn’t have felt more comfortable.

Liam took Niall into the front room and sat down on the couch. “For this discussion we’d like it if you could kneel for us.” He explained. “You’re not in trouble so we just want you resting with your bum against your heels and your hands placed on your lap in front of you. If you’re in trouble, we’ll expect your hands either clasped behind your back or on your head.”

Niall nodded as he tried to take it all in. “Yes sir. Would you like me to take my clothes off now?”

“Yeah, that’d be perfect. And don’t worry if it’s a little overwhelming. We don’t expect you to remember everything straight away.” Liam brought Niall’s hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss.

Niall smiled at him and then moved his hand up to his top. He went bright red as he pulled it up and off his chest. His hands then moved to his trousers and he pulled them off himself. He reached down and pulled his socks off too. “Where would you like me to kneel sir?”

Liam pointed by his feet. “Right here. You can rest your head in my lap if you need a minute or want a bit of comfort yeah?” He put a cushion down by his feet for Niall to kneel on. It felt natural for Niall to be on his knees by Liam, he looked at him before tentatively etching his head forwards and leaning it on Liam’s knee. The dom smiled and ran his fingers gently through Niall’s hair.

Zayn walked back in and gave a warm smile at the sight. Niall belonged, there was no question about it. If Zayn had any doubts, they were all completely gone and the side of him almost naked, kneeling and resting against Liam. “Hope you two weren’t starting without me.” He teased as he came back in.

Niall sat back up a little and smiled at Zayn. “Wouldn’t dream of it sir.” He said with a cheeky smile.

Zayn leaned forwards and ruffled Niall’s hair. “So, let’s have a look at your limits, shall we?” He had picked Niall’s papers up on his way in and held the aforementioned form between himself and Liam so they could both go through it. “It seems here that you’re mostly the same as me and Liam. And of course, this list will be completely respected. We never want to make you uncomfortable. Do you have anything else you want to add to this subject?” He asked.

“No thank you sir, I’m good on that one.” He said politely.

“Good boy.” Zayn praised, making Niall beam from ear to ear.

“Okay rules. Have you read through them all?” Liam asked, picking up on the next topic.

“Yes sir, I’ve spent quite a lot of time studying them, so I believe I’m familiar with them all.” Niall answered honestly.

“And is there anything you want amending or changed?” Liam asked.

“No thank you sir, I agree with all of them. I actually was really pleasantly surprised when I saw just how many of them were aimed at me and my wellbeing.” Niall had to mention that, it really had touched him. It was one of the factors that made him realise just how perfect Zayn and Liam was for him.

“Of course, there’s nothing more important to us than your happiness and wellbeing.” Liam leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Niall’s head. “Do you have any other questions?”

“Just if that the rules are starting as of now?” Niall asked, looking up at Liam from where his head had falling back against his leg.

“Yep, afraid so little one. I hope you enjoyed your last week of free wanking.” Liam teased.

“Um…Actually. I haven’t- since I read that I wasn’t allowed to, I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I felt like I would have already been disobeying you if I touched myself, sir.” He said, squirming a little in his spot with embarrassment.

Zayn’s mouth dropped open in an almost comical way. “Oh baby, you didn’t have to do that. You’re such a good boy.” He moved to pull Niall towards him slightly. “Reckon he’s earned himself a reward don’t you think Liam?” Zayn spoke as if Niall wasn’t there and Niall’s dick was _very _much into that. He didn’t need to look down to know was definitely supporting a semi. And he was wearing so little that he knew Zayn and Liam would notice it too.

“I think he has Zayn, being so good for us. Not touching himself like a good boy. Knows who he belongs to. What do you think Ni? Do you think you deserve a reward?” Liam asked.

Niall whimpered from where he was kneeling. “Please? I’ll be so good, I promise.” His dick was supporting more than a semi, if he got any harder, he was gonna burst.

“Do you have anything else you want to discuss about your contract first?” Zayn asked and Niall shook his head quickly.

“No sir. I understand and agree with everything.” Niall was quick to say. He felt like a virgin all over again with how quick he was becoming desperate.

Zayn held a hand out to Niall to help him up and pulled him to sit on his lap. “What’s your colour Niall?” He asked.

“Green. So green.” Niall answered confidently. Zayn smirked and pulled Niall closer to him. He caressed the Irishman’s cheek gently and brought him in for a kiss. A proper one. Zayn parted Niall’s lips with his own and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Out of habit Niall began a fight for domination with his tongues but with a firm pinch to his bum, he was soon reminded of his place and Zayn took over.

Zayn pulled away and was replaced by Liam’s lips instead. While Zayn’s kiss was hot and demanding, Liam’s held more of a slow and sensual tone to it. While still remaining in complete control and not giving Niall a second to question who was in charge. While he was kissing Liam, he felt a hand palming at him through his boxers and he gave a little whimper. “Colour?” Zayn’s voice was demanding and left no room for lies.

“Green sir.” He groaned when his boxers were pulled down at his dick was free of its confinements.

“If you need to cum, you’re going to ask me aren’t you baby?” Zayn voiced it like it was a question, but Niall knew there was only one right answer to it.

“Yes sir.” He spoke through a moan as Zayn took his dick in his hand and Liam reattached their lips back together. He moaned heavily and pushed up into Zayn’s hand.

Zayn frowned and pulled away, smacking a sharp slap onto Niall’s thigh. “You take what I give you and nothing else. Don’t be greedy.” He scolded and Niall felt a few tears coming to his eyes. He couldn’t do anything right.

“Sorry sir.” He said with a small whimper.

Zayn rubbed the spot he’d just smacked and moved his had back to Niall’s dick. “That’s okay baby, you’re still learning, aren’t you? Keep your hips still yeah? Be my good boy.” He said and moved his hand back to Niall’s dick once more. He used Niall’s precum and a lubricant and spread it around his head before sliding down his shaft in long and hard strokes.

Liam’s hands held Niall’s hips firmly, helping him out with keeping them down. “You’re being such a good boy. Our good boy. We’re so proud of you, did so well not touching yourself. Wanted to be good for us didn’t you?” Liam whispered into Niall’s ear, helping send him closer to the edge.

“Oh fuck, sir I’m close. I’m so so close, please can I cum?” Niall begged, his eyes squeezing tight shut.

“No, not yet.” Zayn said and pulled his hand away from Niall’s dick completely. He watched his dick bob around for a minute, clearly having been very close to the edge but not quite close enough for that final push to be sent over.

Niall moved his hands on top of Liam’s and gripped him tight. He was close to crying when Zayn pulled away from him. It was slow torture; he was sure of it.

Once Niall had calmed down a bit, Zayn moved his hand to Niall’s dick again. “Such a good boy for asking. You’re gonna ask again aren’t you? Let me know when you’re close, yeah?”

Niall nodded his head quickly. “Yes sir. Oh God, please sir.” He groaned as Zayn’s hand moved at a brutal pace. He was so glad for Liam’s vice like grip on his hips because he doesn’t know how much he’d be able to control them. “Sir I’m close. Please let me cum? Please? I’ll be so good, I promise. Be so good for you.” He babbled.

“That’s it baby, you can cum. You’ve been so good, Our good boy.” As soon as the words had left Zayn’s mouth, Niall came hard, all over his own chest and Zayn’s fist. Zayn immediately moved Niall’s boxer out the way and pulled him in for a big cuddle.

“You did so well baby. So perfect for us. You make us so happy.” Zayn smiled.

“But you didn’t get to cum sir. Neither of you did.” He spoke with a little pout, feeling as though he’d somehow failed them.

“Don’t worry about us right now. There’ll be time for that later, there’s no need for us to rush into it all straight away yeah?” Liam assured him, rubbing his back gently.

“How would you like to stay the night with us tonight little one? You could even stay the weekend if you wanted? We could go and pick up your stuff tomorrow? Don’t feel pressured to say yes, we won’t be offended if you want to go home.” Zayn offered.

“I’d love to.” Niall said, because if the last few hours were anything to go by, he had never been happier than he was in Zayn and Liam’s company. And he was more than excited to find out what a whole weekend would bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos and feedback you've all given me. It means a whole lot!! I know I said updates would be on a Sunday, but I got really excited to write this and just couldn't stop.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was warm on Niall’s face when he woke up the next morning, it was shining through a gap in the curtain and seemed to hit him perfectly. He groaned a little and rolled over, only to be met with warm, muscular arms encasing him tighter in a hug. He smiled softly when the events from the previous night came rushing back and he remembered that he was snuggled up with his official dom. _One_ of his official doms. _His _doms. He still couldn’t wrap his head around it, one minute he didn’t even have one dom. Didn’t have any experience within the subject apart from what Louis told him, which admittedly was quite a lot. But now he had _two_. And he really, truly couldn’t be happier.

“Morning sweetheart.” Liam’s voice made his eyes snap open and him jump a little, he didn’t realise he was awake yet. He looked at him and smiled gently, moving across to kiss him.

“Morning sir.” He smiled as Liam wrapped him up in his arms and laughed wildly when kisses were peppered across his face from his dom. He was happy, really and truly happy. “Where’s Zayn?” He asked, noticing that there wasn’t the dark dom on the other side of him.

“He’s up making breakfast. I think he wants to impress you; he wouldn’t be up this early otherwise. Usually I have to drag him out of bed to get him up in the morning. And on the weekends he’ll sleep in til the afternoon.” He laughed.

Niall chuckled. “I’m usually a late sleeper too. But cos of the pub, I tend to go to bed quite late. Especially if I’m having to lock up. Which seems to be more often than not these days.” He sighed heavily.

Liam frowned as he listened, his hand rubbing gently on Niall’s back. “Why’s that? Thought you were the big, bad owner. Don’t you have people to do that for you?” He asked and leaned down to kiss Niall’s bare shoulder gently.

Niall shivered at the touch, he’d noticed the past couple of days how _responsive _his body was to Liam. He was by no means a virgin, but his body had never responded so easily to a past lover before. It was what he had been missing in relationships, the itch that couldn’t be scratched. Maybe that was why he hadn’t been able to hold anything down before, he wasn’t satisfied enough. “I do, but well I think sometimes the girls take advantage of me. They know I’m a bit of a soft touch, so they call in sick a lot. I should bring down the law more, I know. But I’ve had shitty bosses in the past and I hated working for them. I don’t want them to feel that way with me.” It felt good to get it off his chest, he didn’t have many people to talk to about it. He’d feel bad offloading on Louis, he was stressed enough at his own job. And his mum worried too much as it was. And he and his dad never have been the closest really, same with his brother.

“There’s a difference between being a shitty boss and being authoritative. You are allowed to tell your employees off if they’re not working properly, that’s the point in having a job. They’re there to work. And I know that with a heart like yours, you’ll never be as shitty as some of the bosses you’ve had.” Liam’s words made Niall feel warm all over. They were still getting to know each other, but he felt like he’d known him for years. Their souls just connected in that way.

“I know you’re right, and I’m working on trying to be a bit tougher about it, it’s just hard. I find it hard to actually step up to the plate.” He shrugged.

“I- well we, Zayn and I, could help you with that…If you wanted? Of course, this is just a suggestion and don’t feel obliged to go along with it if it’s not something you need.” Liam sounded nervous, and that made Niall nervous too. But also, extremely curious as to what it could be that was making Liam nervous. When Niall looked up at Liam he saw him chewing his lip, a nervous habit perhaps. Niall was looking forwards to getting to know all the tell-tale signs.

“What is it?” Niall asked, pressing a kiss to Liam’s chest in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

“Well, it sounds to me – and please feel free to correct me if I’m wrong- but it sounds like you need the motivation to be authoritative. Like you need an authority to help you become one yourself. So, you could report to me and Zayn, whenever you’ve found yourself locking up late because you haven’t spoken up to your employees. And well, depending on the amount of days that week you’ve had to lock up, me and Zayn will punish you for it. Hold you accountable.” Liam suggested and the chewing of his lip persisted. Definitely a nervous habit.

“Actually, that makes a lot of sense.” As much as he didn’t want to admit it, mostly because he planned to completely avoid getting punished ever. (He knew it was wishful thinking.) But he wasn’t going to lie to Liam and say it wouldn’t help, when he knew that it most definitely and completely would. “And I think that it would probably help, yeah.” He swallowed hard, feeling awkward talking about it. And considering that he was stark naked, and Liam at least had his boxers on, he felt vulnerable too.

“Okay so tell you what, how about you call us every night at ten? And tell us whether you’re at home, or whether you’re still working and intend on locking up? Don’t worry, you won’t get yelled at down the phone or anything, it’ll be discussed every Friday night. We can go through the week together and talk it out.” He kissed Niall’s cheek a couple of times. Niall figured the nerves must be showing through to his face. 

“That sounds good sir. Um- how exactly will I be punished?” He asked, swallowing nervously. He had the jitters just thinking about it. But he knew it’d help, help his own mental health and stability. He couldn’t keep staying late and locking the pub every night.

Liam took his time thinking about it, wanting to make sure it was a fair punishment. “How about; 20 spanks for the first offence, and then each time after that, we add on ten more? If you lock up more than three times a week, it’s done with a paddle?”

“Yeah, okay. That sounds fair.” And it really did. It sounded intense, but fair. And so, _so _dominating. His dick was clearly interested in it, embarrassingly. Liam had just sounded so strong and sure of himself when talking about it, and so in charge of Niall. He couldn’t help but get hard through the course of the conversation.

“Right okay, come on then. Up you get, let’s go get some breakfast and then we can let Zayn know hey? Add it to your rules.” Liam stretched and got out of bed.

Niall couldn’t help but turn bright red, obviously Liam had seen him hard before- last night he’d come undone at their hands and _fuck_. Now was not the time to be thinking about last night. “Um, could I just have five more minutes please?” He tried to keep his voice level, he just needed to calm down and let it go down.

“Niall, I know I said it nicely, but I _am _telling you to do something. So, I suggest you get up and do it.” Liam said, his tone firmer now. When Niall still made no quick movements, Liam raised an eyebrow. “You’ve got til the count of three Niall. I’m expecting you up, by my side and ready to make your way downstairs. Or I can promise you that we won’t just be _talking _about getting a spanking anymore. 1..”

Niall was up before Liam had barely even made it to two, he didn’t want to be in trouble. He was just embarrassed. He saw the realisation spread across Liam’s face and couldn’t help but groan a little at the flicker of humour there. He was positively sure that it absolutely was not funny. At all. Well, not for Niall anyway. Not when he couldn’t have a quick shower and whack one out to get over it. He barely refrained from stomping his foot with the _unfairness _of the situation. He had to remember that he was twenty-six, not six.

Liam pulled Niall in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around him in a warm embrace and Niall melted easily into it. His eyes widened almost comically when he felt Liam’s hands move down his chest and down to his dick. He felt the large hands wrapping around it and stroking him. He groaned into Liam’s mouth and couldn’t help the movement of his hips, pushing up into it. He knew the smack was coming this time, one sharp one on his arse, it quickly had him stilling his hips and mumbling an apology into Liam’s mouth. He had to move his hand to Liam’s shoulder, gripping him tightly so his knees didn’t give out. “Please sir.” He groaned as Liam’s hands sped up more, using Niall’s own precum as lube over his dick.

“Gonna tell me when you’re about to cum yeah little one?” Liam whispered, kissing behind Niall’s ear gently.

“Yes sir, yes- fuck- I promise.” He could feel the pleasure building up inside him, Liam’s hand felt so, so much better than his own. It was the age-old question of why the hell did someone else’s hand on your dick feel better than yours? But with Liam, it was ten times better. His grip on Liam tightened as he fought very hard to keep his hips still. “I’m close. I’m so so close. Please can I cum? Please sir, please?”

“No.” It was simple and heartbreaking at the same time. Liam reached down and grabbed his balls, squeezing them tight enough that it hurt, and effectively stopped him from getting his release.

“No- please sir, please?” Niall had tears in his eyes. He had been so, so close to the edge and it was painful. Liam squeezed his balls tight, making Niall whimper before letting go of him.

“Maybe next time when I tell you to do something, you’ll listen to me straight away.” Liam moved his hand up to Niall’s shoulder and rubbed it gently. “You need to trust us, which means in all forms. What was you planning on doing? Not telling me about your problem? Us giving you five minutes and then what? Wanking one out? Lying about it?”

Niall felt guiltier and guiltier as Liam kept on, he hadn’t really thought too much into it. Hadn’t gotten that far in his thoughts. Plus his dick was really, really aching so that was always a lesson learned. “I don’t know sir.” He shifted on his feet. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to lie, or wank. At least I wasn’t planning it. I was just embarrassed.”

Liam nodded and rubbed Niall’s back. “I understand, but remember what we told you? This is about trust. You have to trust us yeah?” He kissed Niall a couple of times. “Now if you’d have spoken about it in the first place, I’d have let you cum just now. But as it is, you’re gonna have to deal with it.” He held out a hand for him, ignoring Niall’s whimper and pouting. “Come on, let’s go get some breakfast.”

When they went down to Zayn, the dark-haired male raised an eyebrow at the younger male’s state. “Gotten yourself excited Nialler?” He laughed a little but not unkindly, he walked over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then Liam’s.

“He has, but he’s also gotten himself in trouble. So he’s gonna stay like that until it goes down on his own hm?” Liam said pointedly and gave Niall a look.

Zayn huffed a little. “Oh stop being so hard on him, come here babe.” He opened his arms to Niall, which he gladly went into. Accepting the comfort from the shorter dom. He resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Liam, knowing that the stricter dom would have him over his lap in a second if he started being cheeky. “You alright babe?”

Niall nodded. “Mhm, hurts but I know I earned it.” He pouted his lips out a little for bonus sympathy points.

“Poor dove, how about we get you some food huh? Bet that will make you feel better yeah?” He led Niall to the table and showed him to where he’d put his dinner. “I made ya a good old-fashioned fry up. Hope you like it. Don’t worry if there’s something on there you don’t like, you don’t have to eat it. Just as long as you give it a good try yeah?” He ruffled Niall’s hair and Niall couldn’t help but chuckle a little at how almost mothering Zayn seemed to be.

“Thank you, Z.” His eyes then widened. “Sorry, I’m allowed to call you Z?” He asked quickly, unsure whether it was disrespectful or not.

“Of course you can, no worries. Just not if you’re in trouble hey? Or if we’re in public BDSM places. Like the club.” He reiterated and ruffled his hair. Niall smiled brightly at him and ate up his breakfast. He could eat anything and anything, so there really wasn’t a problem at all.

He patted his belly once he was done and looked over to Zayn. “Thank you sir, that was lovely, would you like me to wash up?” He asked.

Zayn smiled and nodded to him. “That’d be really nice sweetie. Good boy.” Niall’s whole face lit up with those two little words. Especially since he got himself in trouble earlier. It was nice to feel good again.

**

It was two hours later when they’d gotten back to his and Lou’s place to grab his stuff. He’d borrowed some of Liam’s clothes to wear for now. And it felt odd to put them on after spending all night and morning naked. He wasn’t sure if he should be worried that he was already used to it. He could feel it happening, him growing attached to Liam and Zayn and it was all happening so quick. And they could get bored of him, could decide it wasn’t going to work out and leave him. The thought made him grip Liam’s arm a bit tighter (he’d opted for sitting in the back with Niall rather than going in front with Zayn)

Liam frowned and looked over at Niall. “You alright there little one?” He asked, squeezing his shoulder where he had his arm around him.

“Yeah sorry just thinking.” He looked over at Liam and shot him a quick smile. “Nothing serious.” He got out of the car when they parked up, mostly to avoid further questioning on it all. He wasn’t ready to go into the darker depths of his insecurities yet.

They’d barely made it through the door before he was all but tackled to the ground by Louis. “Bloody hell, get off ya lug!” He huffed, but wrapped his arms around him anyway, he really did love his best friend.

“Come on, I’ll help ya get your stuff, so you can tell me all about it.” Louis wiggled his eyebrows and nudged him with a cheeky grin.

“Oh for Christ sake Louis. How many times do we _really _have to talk about your nose being in other people’s business again?” Harry sounded exasperated.

Louis just shot him a quick smile. “I promise I won’t push him or ask any questions. I’m just catching up with my friend sir. No need for repeat conversations, especially the ones that involve your hand talking to my arse.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at his sub, the fondness clear on his face. “Yeah, yeah. Behave, please. Or it’ll be the paddle, not my hand that your arse is having a conversation with.” He gave Louis a quick peck on the lips and a warning tap on his arse before sending him off on his way. 

Niall chuckled as he walked off with Louis. “I swear you provoke him on purpose.” He shook his head, not quite imagining himself doing that. But then again, the fear of punishment was still strong for him, he hadn’t experienced it yet.

Louis laughed. “So what if I do aye?” He smirked a little. “You’ll understand when you’ve been in a relationship as long as me. It hurts, sure. And okay, when I’m actually getting me arse tanned it’s not the most pleasant feeling, _but _it’s the after that makes it amazing. Harry is like a big old teddy bear and gives me the most love. It’s fucking cute man.” He grinned and went to Niall’s wardrobe, clearly picking out his clothes instead of Niall.

Niall chuckled a little. “Reckon you can get that same reaction from being good though? Like they’ve been really attentive to me. And I didn’t really like being in trouble.” He frowned.

“Trust me mate, it’s a different type of attentive.” He then realised what Niall said and spun suddenly with a big grin. “You got in trouble! What happened? And don’t skimp out on any details!”

Niall groaned and sighed heavily. “Fine. It wasn’t that bad really. Just didn’t do what Liam said the first time. He told me to get up and I tried to argue it, ‘cos I was embarrassed. ‘Cos I was stark naked and had a raging boner you know?” Well it wasn’t _Louis_ Niall was embarrassed in front of, he could have all the gory details. “Anyway, so I have to get up in the end if I didn’t want a trip over his lap. And so he starts tossing me off, and then just as I’m about to cum, he stops and makes me go down to breakfast.” He huffed a little, pouting his lips out.

Louis laughed, throwing his head back and his eyes crinkling the way it did when he was especially amused. And Niall thinks that actually it’s rather unkind, honestly his dick was still aching from not being allowed to cum. Louis seemed to notice the irritation on Niall’s face and soon stopped. “Sorry mate, but fucking hell- might wanna get used to that one. Harry does that to me just for shits and giggles now. Tells me it’s a reminder for me to be good or whatever. I think he likes seeing me frustrated and y’know, if I ain’t good then it can end up being a few days until he actually gets me off. You can tell when I’m desperate for it, it’s when I become my most submissive. He knows it too, uses it against me all the time. Twat.” He shook his head with huff. He then glanced around a couple of times, just to make sure Harry completely and definitely wasn’t lurking around. If he heard him call him that…. Well Louis didn’t even wanna know what would come his way.

Niall chuckled a little and then shook his head. “I came last night, but I already feel fucking desperate again. I blew Zayn in the shower and fucking felt like I could cum just from that.” He shook his head with a huff. “My dick needs to settle down.” He chuckled and looked over the clothes Louis had packed for him. “Sweet, cheers lad.”

Louis smiled brightly. “Anytime. But that feeling doesn’t go. It’s what happens when you’re in a relationship that truly meets your sexual needs.” He chuckled. Niall slung his bag over his shoulder and walked back downstairs with Louis. He looked over at Liam and Zayn chatting with Harry and smiled gently. Louis walked straight over to Harry and plonked himself on his lap, he could hear him making promises about having not been nosey. Liar. He looked over to his doms, wanting to do the same but not quite at the comfortable stage where he simply could. Zayn must have noticed him though and opened his arms out to him. Niall smiled and gratefully walked over to him, sitting on his lap and burying his head in Zayn’s shoulder. He was warm and smelled like cinnamon, Niall thought it could quite possibly be his favourite smell. Next to the musky smell of Liam. Or perhaps on par with, he was still undecided at this point.

“So Nialler, how are you finding sub life?” Harry asked him.

Niall shrugged a little and kept his head rested against Zayn’s shoulder, he was tired and couldn’t be bothered to answer properly. Next thing he knew, he had his chin gripped in a firm, but not hard grip and was turned so he was being forced to look Zayn in the eye. “If you’re being asked a question, you answer. I will not accept disrespect from my sub to _anyone, _do you understand?”

Niall nodded and blinked tears that were threatening to spill. “Yes sir, sorry sir.” His voice cracked a little, it wasn’t just the fact that he was getting scolded, more that it was happening in front of Louis and Harry. It felt somewhat worse, like he was showing Liam and Zayn up.

Zayn released his chin and nodded his head. “That’s warning one, alright? You don’t wanna get up to warning three. Be my good boy yeah?”

Niall nodded and looked over to Harry. “Sorry Harry. Um, yeah it’s going good. Not quite used to it all yet, but I think I’m getting there slowly.” He smiled as Zayn pressed little kisses to his shoulder and completely melted into the touch, needing the comfort more than he thought he did. He just wanted to feel _good_. To know he was being a good boy for them.

“I reckon you’re looking good for it already, mate. You’ll be ace at it, a proper natural. Just don’t hang around Lou for too long, pick up his bratty habits.” Harry teased and tickled Louis’ sides gently.

Louis gave an affronted noise. “Excuse you. I am a model sub, I’ll have you know. Everyone should learn from me.” He grinned and kissed Harry’s cheek. “Besides you don’t seem to complain when your dick is in my- _OW_!” Louis rubbed his thigh with a pout. “What was that for?”

“You know very well. If you keep showing off in front of Niall, you can go to the corner for the remainder of his visit. Show him what happens when subs get a bit too bratty.” Harry frowned, his displeasure really showing now. Niall shivered a bit, he didn’t wanna annoy his doms that much. It was funny, he’d hung out with them for the longest time, but it was only know that he was in the scene that he noticed the particular looks Louis was getting from Harry and what they meant.

“Sorry. I don’t wanna go to the corner. Please? I promise to be really, truly good.” Louis rubbed his thigh, though really the swat wasn’t that painful, but still getting told off like that in front of his best mate was embarrassing, it gave him something to focus on.

“Last warning Lou, I mean it. You know how to be good, and this isn’t it.” He looked down at where Louis’ thigh and sighed heavily. He knew that the sub was definitely putting it on. But he reached down and rubbed over it for him anyway. He was strict when he needed to be, but a real soft touch at times too.

“Right well we best be heading off now anyway.” Zayn said and patted Niall’s side so he could get up. Niall got up and looked over at Louis. He shot him a quick wink, just to reassure him that despite everything, nothing had really changed within their friendship.

“Yeah of course, have fun boys. I reckon I’ll be gone by the time you get back tomorrow Ni. But be good yeah?” Harry smiled to him.

“I will. Cheers Harry. I’m sure I’ll see you very soon, since you and Lou can’t be apart too long aye?” He chuckled and gave both him and Louis a hug, before walking out with his doms. He was excited, seeing Louis and Harry had made it feel all more real. Like it wasn’t just some big, bubble dream in his head. That this was really happening. He was really a sub, to two _amazing _doms. And nothing had ever felt more right in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long!! My old laptop crashed and I lost nearly a whole chapter so I had to restart again. But I'm happy with how this turned out, I think. But let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Lockdown has severely stunted my creativity. But I was reading through all your lovely comments and they made me smile so much. So here's the next chapter.   
Warnings for; cock cages, corner time, anal sex, blowjobs, anal fingering, prolonged kneeling, a disgustingly cheesy ending. Like honestly.

It was getting dark by the time Liam, Niall and Zayn all got home, and Niall didn’t even need to look at the time to know it was dinner time, his stomach was a tell-tale sign of it. In fact he thought he could quite possibly get through the day without checking the time and just go by his stomach. He went to strip down and then paused for a second. “Um…Li, Zayn?” He didn’t know why he was nervous to ask, but he just wasn’t sure if he’d get punished for not stripping straight away.

“Yeah little one?” Liam turned to him and seemed to sense his nerves, he placed a hand on Niall’s shoulder and rubbed it gently to encourage him. 

“I um…could I make you dinner tonight? I just want to do something for you. But I also kinda don’t think it’ll be very hygienic for me to cook naked, so I just wanted to make sure that it was okay?” He was rambling and he knew it, but he couldn’t stop. 

“Ni, breathe.” Liam joked gently and looked over at Zayn, the two of them seeming to have some sort of silent conversation that clearly Niall was invited to be part of. That, and he couldn’t understand what the other was saying by a slight eyebrow raise or a tilt of the head….it was unfair in his opinion. He wanted to understand them that well. “It’s very sweet of you to offer little one. How about this? You lose the trouser but can keep your boxers and shirt on? And then once it’s cooked, you can strip properly yeah?” He kissed the top of Niall’s head. 

Niall smiled and nodded. “Yes sir. Sounds good. Do you two like risotto?” He wasn’t the best cook in the world. But he knew he could make a mean risotto. A really mean risotto. 

“Yeah we love it, that sounds lovely little one.” Liam smiled and rubbed Niall’s back as he started stripping off his trousers. Niall smiled up at Liam, it was crazy how intense he could feel for someone after only them for a short time. It was the kind of intensity that he’d only ever dreamed for another. He never thought he’d find one person to feel it for, let alone two. He gave himself a moment to lean into Liam’s touch, relaxing into the feel of him. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go cook dinner now.” He smiled to the two doms before walking off to the kitchen. He turned the radio on and hummed to himself as he cooked. He felt good doing this, proving to his doms that he could be useful. And it produced a warm feeling stirring inside his stomach at the thought of it. He made up the dinner and put some candles on the table, wanting to make it look nice for all of them. He put a bowl of salad in the middle and set all their places out. He walked back into the front room a bit more nervous now that they’d actually be tasting it. All confidence he had before was suddenly gone. “Um…Liam, Zayn? Dinner’s ready.” 

Zayn was the first up and kissed his cheek and gave his bum a cheeky pinch as he walked past him. “Brilliant! I’m starving, can’t wait to try it.” They all walked to the table, but Liam stopped Niall just before he could sit down. 

“I wanna try something, but only if you’re completely comfortable with it okay? You need to let me know if it’s not something you’re comfortable with or wanna do alright?” He told him gently but sternly. 

“Yes sir.” Niall answered respectfully. 

“Okay, how would you feel kneeling next to me and Zayn while you ate? And eating from the pieces we feed you? What colour are you?” 

“I would really, really like that sir. I’m green.” He answered confidently, though a blush bloomed in his cheeks. He knew he had know reason to be, but he couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed at that fact that he was interested in that. That it made his cock twitch with interest. He had to be seriously disturbed in some way to like that right? Surely that wasn’t normal? 

“Niall, look at me a second little one.” Liam said gently. “It’s okay yeah? You’re okay. We want you to do it too. It’s not weird.” He assured him, almost as if he could read his mind. He pulled him in and gave him a quick peck on his lips. “You ready to kneel?” 

Niall nodded. “Yes sir, I’m green.” He nodded and slipped down to his knees beside Liam. 

Liam smiled. “Here you go little one, here’s a pillow. Don’t wanna hurt your knee huh? Gotta be careful.” He helped Niall place it under his knees. “You tell me straight away if your knee starts getting painful yes?” He said sternly, making sure his point was across and Niall wouldn’t necessarily hurt himself.

“Yes, sir. I’m still green right now thank you.” Niall smiled at him, relaxing completely in his position. It was comforting in a way. He felt his place clearly and was more than happy to be looked after. 

“Niall…this risotto is amazing. Like genuinely the best I’ve ever had.” Zayn complimented him and Liam nodded in agreement.

“Yeah sorry babe, but Niall has you beat here.” He grinned cheekily. Niall smiled, the pride clear on his face. He was just so, so pleased that they actually liked his cooking. He opened his mouth when Liam offered him a bite and chewed as he rested his head on Liam’s thigh. He wanted to let himself get used to the feeling, to truly feel happy. But he couldn’t shake the fear of them letting him go. Of him fucking up some how and screwing everything. It wouldn’t be the first time it had happened. 

“Niall, you ever bottomed before?” Zayn asked, catching Niall off guard. His cheeks heated up at the question and he had to clear his throat a few times to stop himself from stuttering over his words. 

“Uh…yeah. I usually bottom sir. Kinda not the biggest fan of topping.” He blushed harder when Liam started to coo- literally coo- over the blush on his cheeks. Niall hadn’t been cooed at since he was a child. Or by Louis, but then again most the time it was to take the piss. 

Zayn smiled. “Okay babe, just didn’t know if we had to talk ya through it, prepare ya a bit you know? Me and Li were thinking that I could top ya tonight. If you’re ready. You definitely don’t have to say yes okay? No is a perfectly acceptable answer.” He smiled kindly. 

Niall’s dick was already getting hard just imagining Zayn topping him. His hands twitched a little, itching to relieve himself a bit, but he knew he wasn’t allowed. “I would really, really love that sir.” He smiled.

Liam chuckled a little. “I can tell ya do.” He smirked, causing Niall’s blush to heat up even more. It was ridiculous how much he blushed around the two men. He looked down at his dick and then up at Liam, widening his eyes a bit and wanting to test how much he could get away with. 

“It hurts. Haven’t cum all day.” He said with a little sigh, trying to act as sad as possible. 

Liam let out a hearty chuckle. “Nice try little one. You’re gonna have to get used to going more than just a day without getting to cum.” He leaned down and ruffled Niall’s hair. Niall huffed a little but with one raised brow from Liam he quietened down. 

Dinner went by without any more hiccups. Niall managed to stay kneeled the whole time, which he was pretty proud of. He thought his knee was gonna give out on him but it didn’t, the pillow was definitely a good idea. He had washed up and with help from Zayn, put everything away. They were currently cuddled up on the sofa, watching the golf. Niall had gotten to choose, and it had come with groans from both the other men. He yawned as he leaned back on Zayn, cuddled between the two. His upper body being wrapped up by Zayn and his lower by Liam. He felt so happy and comfortable in their arms. They made him feel so safe. 

When Liam’s hand started inching up and rubbing from his knee towards his thigh, he didn’t really pay it much mind. He was too distracted by golf. There could be a natural disaster and Niall still would look away from the TV. But what did grab his attention was when Liam brushed his balls with his finger. So lightly that Niall wasn’t sure if it was an accident or not, and when he looked over at Liam, the man was looking away. He seemed to be watching the TV too. Niall shrugged a bit and chalked it down to just being an accident and turned back to the TV. As soon as he’d gotten into the golf again, he felt the finger on his balls again, this time there was a firmer pressure. He looked over at Liam again and this time the older man was staring straight back at him. 

“Watch the golf Niall, pay attention. I want you to pay proper attention to it, no getting distracted okay?” Liam told him firmly as he grabbed Niall’s ball, massaging them in his hand. 

A moan slipped his lips and he nodded his head quickly. “Yes sir.” He had to fight to keep his hips still and not push up into the touch. He turned his attention back to the tv like he was supposed to do and tried to keep concentrated on the golf. It was gonna be easy, he could always get lost in golf. He just had to ignore it and focus on the sport he loved best. But fuck- Liam’s hand had moved from his balls to his dick. And it felt so, so fucking good. His dick was so hard, and it was taking all he had not to push into his hand. He couldn’t help it, his eyes closed and his head fell back, his lips were parted, loud moans freely slipping out of them and he was getting so close to the edge, he must only be a stroke or two away from cumming. Shit- he was almost there. His eyes shot open when his balls were squeezed tight, cutting off his orgasm and he shook his head. “No no no!” He whined. 

A loud slap ringed through the room and Niall heard it before he felt it. Then a sharp sting came on his thigh and he looked up at Liam, eyes watering. “I don’t know where to even start with that little one.” Liam’s voice was calm but stern and Niall wanted the warmth to come back to it. He could see the disapproving look in his eyes and he didn’t like that aimed at him. 

“I’m sorry.” He whimpered out, just wanting to get back in his good books. 

“Do you know what you’re sorry for?” Liam asked.

“Uh…I told you no?” He tried to say it with confidence, but it came out as more of a question. 

“No. Although the tone needs working on. Whining at me won’t get you anywhere, it’s best you remember that. But that’s not all. You didn’t follow instructions, and you were about to cum without permission weren’t you little one?” He explained it all through to him, wanting to make sure Niall knew what was wrong and what was right. It could be very confusing for a sub that had been in the game for years to realise specifically what they had done wrong, let along a new sub. 

Niall looked up at Liam, the tears that were once just in his eyes, now falling down his face. “I’m sorry. I can do better- I can be better.” He said quickly, scared that he had messed up too much and Liam and Zayn would leave him. 

“You’re still just learning little one, that’s what training is all about. We’re expecting you to make mistakes. We’ll help you learn from them because that’s what we’re here for. Calm down little one.” Liam said, seeing that Niall was getting worked up from it all. He pulled Niall up and into his lap. “Even if me and Zayn are mad or disappointed, we’re never angry okay? Ever. Not angry enough that we won’t forgive you, not for something like this little one.” 

Niall glady moved into his lap and let himself be comforted by him. He cried into his shoulder for a minute, but Liam’s soothing words and hand running up and down his back soon had him calming down. “I’m really, really sorry sir. Really sorry.” He sniffled a bit. 

Liam nodded. “I know you are Niall, but still gonna have to punish you yeah? So we can forgive, forget and move on. That’s what will always happen. We’ll punish you, then we’ll forgive, forget and move on. Never forget that.” He tilted Niall’s head up and gave him a quick kiss. “What’s your colour little one? Remember it’s okay if you need a minute.”   
“I’m green sir…Are you gonna spank me?” He asked nervously, playing with his hands. 

Liam shook his head and ran his fingers through Niall’s hair. “No, I think we need a punishment more fitting to the crime huh? Bet you’d still really like to cum wouldn’t you?” His hand moved down to Niall’s dick. “Zayn babe, can you get me some ice?” Liam asked, and Niall had to wonder what on earth Liam wanted ice for, but he couldn’t ponder too much. Liam’s hand was working him again. “I think since you found it so hard to follow instructions. You can go stand in the corner for 10 minutes and do absolutely nothing. But first, gonna get you nice and hard little one, gonna get you so so close. Then I’m gonna use the ice to take it away again. Get rid of the boner and lock you in a cage. Until we see you next weekend.” He told him. “You’re gonna have to last today and tomorrow with our hands all over you. With Zayn fucking you so so good tonight.” He kissed his neck gently as he stroked his dick. “Colour baby?” He asked. 

“Green sir. I- uh- I- fuck- I don’t like it but I- shit- I deserve it.” He spoke between moans. Liam’s hand was moving so fast on his dick and he dug his fingers into Liam’s arm. “Please sir, please!” He groaned. “I’m close! I’m really close!” He said, panicking a little. He felt Liam nod to Zayn and he really should of expected it, but it came as such a shock when he felt an intense coldness on his dick. “No! No! I’m sorry! I’m sorry sir!” He cried out, the pain of something so cold on his dick, mixing with the pain of losing his boner. Tears were streaming down his face as he watched his dick turn limp. 

Liam cuddled him tightly and kissed his cheek all over. “Good boy, you’re doing so so good little one. I’m proud of you, you’re taking it so well.” He whispered to him, and Niall couldn’t help but be shocked. He thought that when he was getting punished both doms would be cold towards him. He wasn’t expecting them to be so caring and considerate with him. He much preferred it this way though. All safe and warm, even if it did hurt, he figured it would hurt more without Liam’s comfort. 

He was panting and sweating by the time Zayn came over with the cock cage. He was trying hard not to pout at the sight of it, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to cum this weekend. “It’s just til next weekend little one. You can do it.” Liam assured him and kept rubbing his shoulders. “What’s your colour little one?” Liam asked him. 

“Green sir. I’m okay.” He nodded but sniffled a little for sympathy points. 

Liam chuckled gently and stood him up, patting his bum gently. “Go on, to the corner with you.” He told him. “Any corner you want in this room. Pick what one and then that can be your corner from now on yeah?” 

He didn’t exactly think the first time he claimed a space in Liam and Zayn’s house would be his naughty corner, but the gesture itself was quite sweet. He looked around for a minute and then headed to the corner that was closest to the sofa, so he wouldn’t be away from Liam or Zayn for long. “Okay, time starts now baby.” Liam said once Niall was faced fully in it. “No talking or fidgeting okay. Just gotta stand there and think about what got you in there.” Liam explained the rules and then put the timer on his phone and went back to watching a show with Zayn. 

Niall could hear them talking and knew they were cuddling without him and his heart hurt a bit. He wanted his doms attention. He wanted to be in the middle of their cuddle. He was before, and then Liam had to ruin it all when Niall was perfectly contended watching golf and cuddling. So really, it was all Liam’s fault Niall was stuck here in the corner, with a sore dick locked in a cock cage. He sighed heavily and wondered how much time had gone. And how much longer he’d be stuck here because of Liam. But then again. If Niall had focused more and listened. Followed all his rules, then he wouldn’t be here. And Liam was gonna let him cum, but he didn’t ask for permission and that’s a big rule. His body wasn’t his anymore, it was theirs. They owned him, and they’d been so nice to him. No, it definitely wasn’t Liam’s fault. It was his. He needed to learn and do better. He jumped a bit when he heard Liam’s phone alarm go off. 

“You can come out now.” Liam called over to him. “Come here baby.” Niall came out the corner and a bit nervously walked over them. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, but he wasn’t quite sure that they weren’t still annoyed at him. 

“I’m sorry sirs.” He told Liam and Zayn, standing in front of them. 

Zayn smiled and brought him in for a cuddle this time, kissing all over his face. “That’s okay Niall. All forgiven and all over.” He told him between kisses as Niall burst out laughing. “Why don’t you choose a movie? We’ll make some popcorn and we can all cuddle yeah?” And Niall didn’t think there was any other plan that could sound better.   
***  
They didn’t even make it halfway through the film before Zayn had dipped his head down to Niall and pressed their lips together. It’d take Niall by surprise, but he was more than happy to respond to it. It stayed like that for a while, them two making out together, until Liam had moved his hands to Niall’s nipples, rubbing the nubs between his fingers and making Niall groan in frustration. He wanted so bad to get hard right now. It was weird to have all the pleasure without their being a place to put it. “Why don’t we all move to the bedroom?” Liam asked, standing up and turning the tv off. 

Zayn patted Niall’s bum. “Come on, up ya get.” Niall groaned a bit and got up, he held a hand out to help Zayn up and held tight onto his hand as they walked up to the bedroom, now starting to feel a bit nervous. Which was really silly. It wasn’t like he was a virgin, far from it in fact. He was actually rather experienced. But he wasn’t experienced in this, what the three of them had together. He was so lost in his own thoughts and head that he hadn’t even noticed the two doms whispering to each other. 

Liam sat down on the bed and opened his arms to him. “C’mere.” He told Niall and kissed his cheek when he was sat on his lap. “So Zayn was telling me he thinks I’m being a bit mean.” Niall titled his head to the side as he looked between them. He’d already figured out that Zayn was the more lenient dom…that was good to know. “We want your first time with us to be special and perfect. So…we’re gonna take you out of the cage okay? But it’ll be going on straight back after and you still need to ask or wait for permission until you can cum.” Liam told him and kissed the top of his head. 

Niall nodded eagerly. “I promise sir, I promise. Thank you so so much sir.” He smiled brightly. 

Liam chuckled. “Okay, okay. Don’t get too excited huh? Still gotta last aye?” He teased. Niall blushed a little and laughed, nodding his head. Zayn reached down and carefully took his cage off. He then came back up and took Niall off Liam and laid him down on the bed. He crawled on top of him and kissed him deeply. Niall eagerly kissed him back, already getting worked up after being manhandled so easily. It was so damn hot to him. 

He kissed Zayn hungrily, Zayn easily taking control of the kiss. Liam came behind Zayn and kissed Zayn’s neck gently as he started to pull his top off. Niall groaned when he saw Zayn’s bare chest. “Can I touch you?” He asked him. 

Zayn smiled and nodded. “Such a good boy aren’t ya baby? Course ya can.” He spoke softly, kissing him again. Niall let his hands wander up Zayn’s top, groaning at the feeling of his bare chest. He was skinny but toned, it was clear he worked out. Just not as much as Liam. Liam’s hands came round under Zayn and moved to play with Niall’s nipples again. Zayn pulled back to get completely undressed and his lips were quickly replaced by Liam’s. Liam was more dominating than Zayn, giving Niall no chance to even try to take charge. His entire presence had Niall wanting to lay there and just take it. 

Niall heard the familiar sound of the cap of lube opening and Liam pushed Niall’s legs open and forced them upwards to bend at the knee. Liam pulled back from the kiss and Niall groaned as he saw hungry eyes searching him. He felt so exposed and open to them. “Look at you baby, spread wide for us. Ready for Zayn to open you huh? Want it so bad don’t you? Look at how hard you are and we’ve barely even started.” Liam spoke, the words going straight to Niall’s dick. He was so hard. 

Zayn came into his view and swapped places back with Liam. His fingers were coated with lube and he spread some around Niall’s hole. “Look at you, trying to suck me in already aren’t you? Greedy boy. Colour?” Zayn asked him.

“Green sir.” Niall answered, his accent thicker and his voice deeper with lust. 

“Good boy.” Zayn praised, the words making Niall’s dick stand even taller if that was even possible. He loved it, loved the praise. Loved feeling good. He wanted to be their good boy. Zayn looked at him. “At any point you want this to stop you say red okay? If it gets too much or you start getting overwhelmed say yellow. I will be so proud of you for telling me how you’re feeling and what you need okay baby?” 

Niall nodded and licked his lips. “Yes sir. I’m really green sir.” He nodded. His eyes rolled back and he had to fight to keep his hips still when Zayn finally pushed his first finger in him. It was so hot and it’d been so long until he had something other than a dildo in his arse. It was so good. If his finger felt this good, his dick was gonna be phenomenal. “Fuck! Yes!” He groaned. 

Zayn smirked as he moved his finger in circles inside him, thrusting a few times to try and stretch him out. “You like that little one? Feel good huh? No cumming though, you gotta be a good boy yeah? Remember your rules and do as you’re told.” Niall nodded eagerly, wanting nothing more than to please his doms. He looked over at Liam and groaned harder when he saw the man undressed and slowly stroking his dick. He’d made Liam that hard and he hadn’t even touched him. And he was so big. Bigger than Zayn by an inch he reckoned, but so much bigger than him. He couldn’t help but feel insecure yet so turned on by the feeling. His doms with their big dicks, fucking him into submission. One day he wanted both of them in him. 

His head snapped back to look at Zayn, moaning harder when he felt the second finger enter him. He couldn’t help it this time as his hips moved up to the touch. Zayn used that to his advantage and smacked Niall’s arse hard. “Hey. Hips down. You know better than to be greedy. I will put that cage back on, understand?” Niall’s eyes watered and yet his boner was still just as strong. 

“Yes sir. Sorry…please.” He begged, though he wasn’t entirely sure what for. Zayn’s fingers scissored inside him, stretching his hole wider. “Yes! Please?!” Zayn smirked and curled his fingers, expertly hitting his prostate dead on. Niall cried out loud in pleasure. “Please! Please! Fuck!” 

Zayn pulled his fingers out and moved to hover over Niall’s face. “Suck little one. Make it nice and wet. Gonna use your spit as lube to get my big cock in your tight hole. Want you to really feel it.” Niall’s mouth immediately opened, only getting more turned on by the dirty talk thrown at him. He sucked hard on Zayn’s dick when it was pushed into his mouth, concentrating on covering it with as much spit as he could. The position they were in was making him really feel the dick sliding down his throat and he couldn’t help but groan around it. He had never loved sucking dick as much as he loved sucking Zayn’s dick right then and there. And the moans Zayn was making were sinful. It was so ridiculously hot. 

Far too soon for Niall’s liking, Zayn pulled out of his mouth. He didn’t have a chance to pout about it though because Zayn’s mouth was on his again and he moved down, lining up his dick with Niall’s hole. “Colour baby?” Zayn whispered against his lips. 

“I’m green. So very green.” He answered and reached a hand out for Liam to hold, wanting to be close to his other dom too. Liam smiled brightly and held Niall’s hand and brought it to his lips, pressing multiple kisses against it. He had a good vantage point. He could watch Niall’s face and make sure nothing was wrong in case the sub failed to tell them.   
Zayn rubbed his dick around Niall’s hole for a minute, getting them both more worked up. When he saw Niall was completely relaxed and ready, Zayn carefully pushed inside him, groaning loudly. “Fuck, you’re so so tight.” He leaned down to Niall and kissed him again. “So hot and tight around me. Fuck.” He groaned. 

Niall had his eyes squeezed shut, getting used to the size of Zayn’s dick. But it felt so, so good. The pain just added to it. He was in heaven, absolute heaven. Zayn stilled when he finally pushed all the way inside him, giving Niall time to adjust to his size. It didn’t take Niall long before he was too impatient for Zayn to move, not caring if it hurt a little. He liked it. “Sir, please.” Niall whined a bit, having to grip Liam’s hand hard to resist the urge to push down on Zayn or touch his own dick. 

Zayn chuckled a bit, he couldn’t help it. Even with swollen lips, a stretched-out hole and a dick as hard as a rock, Niall still managed to find a way to look absolutely adorable. He moved Niall’s legs, so they were resting up on his shoulders to hit a good angle and started thrusting hard inside him. Niall wasn’t expecting Zayn to be so brutal to start off with. It was so, so ridiculously hot. He moaned loudly, his back arching up off the bed. Zayn was fucking him so hard. He felt like he was gonna rip open. The entire bed was rocking, hitting the wall straight on every day. And Niall was glad that their house was separate to all the others, otherwise he was so very sure that they would be getting a noise complaint or even the police sent out with how much Niall was screaming in pleasure. Zayn lifted Niall’s legs even higher and Niall had never screamed so loud. Zayn was hitting his prostate dead on. He smacked Niall’s arse hard as he thrusted inside him, and tears of pure overwhelming pleasure streamed down Niall’s face. Zayn knew he was close to the edge, so he moved his hand down and stroked Niall’s dick. “Cum at the same time as me baby. When I come you get to cum okay?” 

Niall nodded eagerly, unable to even speak at this point. Not with Zayn’s hand around his dick, stroking it hard as he fucked inside him. He looked up when Liam walked over and opened his mouth instantly, somehow already knowing what the older man wanted. He groaned when Liam’s dick slipped down his throat. He was getting his hole and mouth fucked at the same time. He sucked as much as he could while he was grunting with pleasure, the tears streaming down even more as Liam’s big dick choked him.   
“I’m gonna cum baby, such a good boy. The most perfect boy.” Zayn moaned and gripped Niall’s hips so tight, he knew it’d bruise as he came hard inside him. Niall moaned louder and his back arched high as he came straight after Zayn. Hearing both his boys cum, and the vibrations of Niall’s moans on his dick, Liam came soon after. Shooting his load down his throat. Niall swallowed it all, even in the blissed out state he was in. 

He was a good boy, that was all that was repeating in his head, over and over again. He was just such a good boy. Liam and Zayn knew Niall wouldn’t wanna move for a while. So Zayn cuddled him and whispered to him how good he was while Liam cleaned himself and then Niall up. Zayn switched with Liam and got himself cleaned up.   
They got into bed with him once they were both washed and cuddled him between them, keeping him held safe until he fell into a deep sleep. Zayn looked up at Liam and smiled. “He’s perfect isn’t he? Absolutely perfect.” 

Liam smiled and nodded in agreement. “He is, the perfect fit for us.” He ran his fingers through Niall’s hair. “I just don’t think he knows that yet.”


End file.
